nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie)
}} 01.05.1999 (Nickelodeon) 26.08.2002 (Super RTL) | Bildformat = 480i (4:3 SDTV) (1999-2012) 1080i (4:3 HDTV) (2009) 1080i (16:9 HDTV) (seit 2012) }} SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Originaltitel: SpongeBob SquarePants) ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die 1998 vom amerikanischen Meeresbiologen und Trickfilmproduzenten Stephen Hillenburg entwickelt wurde. Sie verzeichnet vor allem in den USA, aber auch im deutschsprachigen Raum einen sehr großen Publikumszuspruch. Die Serie handelt von den Erlebnissen eines gleichnamigen Schwamms (englisch: sponge), der mit weiteren Meerestieren in der am Meeresgrund gelegenen Stadt Bikini Bottom lebt. Veröffentlichungsgeschichte thumb|300px|Hauptcharaktere SpongeBob Schwammkopf wird vom US-amerikanischen Kindersender Nickelodeon produziert. Nach einer Vorpremiere am 1. Mai 1999 läuft die Serie dort seit dem 17. Juli 1999. In Deutschland wurde die Serie vom 26. August 2002 bis zum 29. Juni 2009 auf Super RTL gezeigt. Die Ausstrahlung umfasste die ersten 73 Folgen. Grund für die Einstellung der Ausstrahlung war der Verlust der Lizenzrechte.SpongeBob verlässt SuperRTL und geht zurück zu Nick, Der Westen, 1. Juli 2009, Jürgen Overkott Diese liegen für Deutschland seither ausschließlich bei Viacom, dem Mutterkonzern von Nickelodeon Deutschland, wo die Sendung seit Sendebeginn des Kanals am 12. September 2005 ausgestrahlt wird. Zudem wurde die Serie 2003 und 2004 im Sommer sonntags nachts auf RTL gezeigt. 2009 und 2010 waren einzelne Ausgaben auch auf MTV zu sehen und vom 14. September 2009 bis zum 7. September 2014 wurde SpongeBob Schwammkopf auch auf VIVA gezeigt. Der Pay-TV Sender Nicktoons Deutschland strahlt die Serie ebenfalls aus. Nach einer längeren Ausstrahlungspause wird SpongeBob wieder seit dem 29. Februar 2016 bei dem Pay-TV Ableger Nicktoons gezeigt. (MTV, VIVA und Nicktoons gehören wie Nickelodeon zum Viacom-Konzern.) In der Schweiz wurde die Serie lange Zeit im mittlerweile eingestellten Nickelodeon-Fenster auf SRF zwei ausgestrahlt und nach längerer Pause wieder ins Programm aufgenommen. Zuletzt lief sie dort im Juni 2010, wobei sie bis zu Episode #109 ausgestrahlt wurde. In Österreich war die Serie zwischen 2004 und 2011 auf ORF eins bis Episode #94 zu sehen.fernsehserien.de: Sendetermine, abgerufen am 23. Dezember 2014 Der erste Spielfilm Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film lief am 19. November 2004 in den US-Kinos an, in Deutschland am 23. Dezember 2004. Im September 2008 folgte SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer, im Dezember 2009 der dritte Film namens Eiskalt entwischt. Mit der bestellten neunten Staffel soll auch die 200-Episoden-Hürde überschritten werden. 2015 kam der zweite Kinofilm, SpongeBob Schwammkopf 3D (OT: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water), erstmals auch in stereoskopischem 3D, in die Kinos. 2019 soll der dritte Kinofilm in die Kinos kommen. Vincent Waller hat bei Twitter angekündigt, dass die 12. Staffel im Jahr 2019 ausgestrahlt werden soll. Sie wird 26 Folgen umfassen. Auf Nickelodeon lief außerdem oft in den Werbepausen ein Ableger von SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Dein Horoskop mit Thaddäus (Astrology with Squidward). Dort stellen die verschiedenen Charaktere Sternzeichen dar und lesen das Horoskop vor. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere ; SpongeBob Schwammkopf thumb|right|100px : ist die Hauptfigur der Serie. Er ist ein gelber, quaderförmiger Schwamm mit aus dem Mund ragenden Vorderzähnen. Er trägt eine kurze braune Hose mit schwarzem Gürtel, ein weißes Hemd und eine rote Krawatte. Mit seinem Haustier, der miauenden Schnecke Gary, wohnt er in der Unterwasserstadt Bikini Bottom in einer Ananas, die als zweistöckiges Haus eingerichtet ist. SpongeBobs Hobbys sind Quallenfischen, Seifenblasen und Karate. Er arbeitet im Fast-Food-Restaurant Krosse Krabbe als außergewöhnlich motivierter und begabter Burgerbrater und wird dort regelmäßig zum Mitarbeiter des Monats gewählt. Bei der praktischen Fahrprüfung für den Bootsführerschein fällt er regelmäßig durch. Außerdem ist er künstlerisch sehr begabt, hat eine blühende Fantasie und neigt zu Naivität. Er ist in höchstem Maße nett und hilfsbereit. Andere sind von seinem Verhalten mitunter genervt. ; Patrick Star thumb|right|100px : ist ein geistig schwerfälliger rosa Seestern und seit frühester Kindheit SpongeBobs bester Freund. Er wohnt unter einem Stein mit einer „Antenne“ aus Rohrholz in derselben Straße wie SpongeBob und trägt grün-lila Bermuda-Shorts mit Hawaii-Muster. Patrick geht keiner geregelten Beschäftigung nach und verbringt seine Zeit mit Fernsehen, schlafen oder gemeinsam mit SpongeBob, mit dem er auch die Vorliebe für das Quallenfischen teilt. ; Thaddäus Quentin Tentakel thumb|right|100px : ist ein graugrüner, fast immer schlecht gelaunter und eher spießiger Tintenfisch, der SpongeBob nicht ausstehen kann. Er wohnt zwischen SpongeBob und Patrick in einer Osterinselfigur. Thaddäus ist mürrisch, sarkastisch, „erwachsen“ und selbstverliebt. Er arbeitet als Kassierer in der Krossen Krabbe und hasst seinen Beruf, was sich auch als deutliches Desinteresse (z. B. Zeitschriften lesen während der Arbeit und manchmal auch mit dieser auf dem Gesicht einschlafen) äußert. Seine Erfüllung findet er im Klarinettenspiel, im Malen von Stillleben und Selbstporträts, im Ausdruckstanz und im Entspannen nach Feierabend und am Wochenende. Thaddäus führt oft Selbstgespräche, in denen er sich mit Thaddl anredet. Thaddäus wünscht sich, reich und berühmt zu sein, Haare auf dem Kopf zu haben und neben anderen Nachbarn als SpongeBob und Patrick zu wohnen. Sein Erzfeind ist Siegbert Schnösel, den er aber mit allen Mitteln zu beeindrucken versucht, da dieser alles erreicht hat, was Thaddäus anstrebt. ; Eugene H. Krabs thumb|right|100px : ist eine geizige Krabbe und der Besitzer des Restaurants Krosse Krabbe. Er ist ein ehemaliger Seemann. Mr. Krabs’ Sorgen drehen sich hauptsächlich um die Finanzen seines Restaurants, um seine Tochter Perla und um seinen Erzfeind Plankton, den Besitzer des Restaurants Abfalleimer. Sein wichtigster Besitz ist die geheime Rezeptur des beliebten Krabbenburgers. Mr. Krabs wohnt zusammen mit seiner Tochter Perla in einem großen ankerförmigen Haus. ; Sheldon J. Plankton thumb|right|100px : ist der bösartige und intelligente, aber erfolglose Besitzer des Restaurants Abfalleimer. Die Figur basiert auf dem Copepoda, einem winzigen Krebs mit zwei Fühlern und einem Auge. Planktons Ziel ist es, das geheime Rezept für den Krabbenburger zu stehlen, womit er sein eigenes Restaurant beliebter machen will, in das bislang kein zahlender Gast einkehrte. Die Pläne, mit deren Hilfe Plankton die Formel zu stehlen versucht, sind oft sehr komplex. In der Regel werden sie jedoch im letzten Moment von Mr. Krabs oder SpongeBob vereitelt oder sie scheitern an seiner geringen Körpergröße und Selbstüberschätzung oder einfach an Kleinigkeiten, die bei den Plänen nicht beachtet werden. Außerdem strebt Plankton die Weltherrschaft an. Plankton und Mr. Krabs waren als Kinder die besten Freunde, bis dieser in Konkurrenz zu Plankton als armer Junge den Krabbenburger in der Schule verkaufte und sich Plankton zum Feind machte, als dieser und Plankton die notierte Formel zerrissen. Dennoch ist zwischen diesen beiden manchmal eine doch enge Hassliebe zu beobachten. ; Karen Plankton thumb|right|100px : ist die Computerfrau von Plankton. Sie ist nach der Frau von Stephen Hillenburg benannt. Karen gibt Plankton Tipps, um an die Formel des Krabbenburgers zu kommen, worauf Plankton so tut, als ob die Ideen von ihm kämen. ; Sandra „Sandy“ Cheeks thumb|right|100px : ist ein Grauhörnchen aus Texas, das mit Unterstützung der NASA auf dem Meeresgrund wohnt. In der deutschen Fassung wird sie als Eichhörnchen bezeichnet. Sie lebt in einem Baum, der in der Mitte unter einer wasserdichten Kuppel aus durchsichtigem Glas wächst. Außerhalb der Kuppel trägt sie einen Raumanzug, der ihr das Atmen ermöglicht. Sandy ist temperamentvoll, eine gute Freundin von SpongeBob und ein direktes und kräftiges Mädchen. Sie betreibt Karate, Gewichtheben und ist für viele Formen von Extremsport zu begeistern. SpongeBob und Patrick betreten Sandys Kuppel nur mit einem wassergefüllten Goldfischglas über ihren Köpfen. ; Mrs. Puff thumb|right|100px : ist eine Kugelfischdame und Inhaberin der Bootsfahrschule. SpongeBob ist ihr mit Abstand unbegabtester Schüler. Er bringt sie regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung, da er beim Fahrunterricht meist Unfälle baut. Für Mrs. Puff ist das besonders unangenehm, weil sie sich sehr schnell aufregt und sich dabei aufbläst. Auch landete sie durch SpongeBobs Schuld schon mehrmals im Gefängnis. ; Perla Krabs thumb|right|100px : ist ein Pottwalmädchen und die Tochter von Mr. Krabs. Sie trägt ein Cheerleader-Kostüm, benutzt Lippenstift und benimmt sich meist recht pubertär. Sie leidet des Öfteren unter dem Geiz ihres Vaters. ; Gerald "Gary" B. Schneckerich/Wilson Jr. thumb|right|100px : ist SpongeBobs Hausschnecke. Er übernimmt die Rolle einer Hauskatze und gibt Katzenlaute von sich, die SpongeBob mitunter als überlegte und intelligente Äußerungen interpretiert. Diese Intelligenz zeigt sich auch in seiner Fähigkeit, Schuhe zu binden und in seinem Interesse für Poesie und den Politikteil der Tageszeitung. Er isst gerne Kekse, Schneckenfutter aus der Dose und Popcorn. Reagiert SpongeBob auf Garys Miauen nicht, so kann Gary auch mit Löwengebrüll auf sich aufmerksam machen. Wiederkehrende Charaktere ; Der Pirat Patchy : gespielt von Tom Kenny, tritt in einigen Episoden in Realfilmszenen zusammen mit seinem sprechenden Papagei Potty auf, der durch eine Marionette dargestellt wird. Die Realfilmszenen bilden dabei die Rahmenhandlung der jeweiligen Folge. Patchy ist ein großer SpongeBob-Fan und Vorsitzender des Fanclubs. Patchy und Potty leben in Encino. ; Potty : ist der Papagei von Patchy und tritt somit meistens in den Specials, die der Pirat moderiert, auf. Patchy gegenüber zeigt er sich sehr kritikfreudig und hin und wieder auch mal frech, was sich mit seinen spitzen Bemerkungen belegen lässt. Oft gewinnt Potty diese verbalen Diskussionen jedoch, weswegen Patchy ihn manchmal gerne davonjagen würde. ; Jacques Cousteau : ist der Name des Erzählers mit französischem Akzent aus den Episoden. ; Painty : synchronisiert von Hans Teuscher, ist das Piratenportrait, das jeweils zu Beginn einer Episode gezeigt wird. ; Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube : sind zwei pensionierte Superhelden, die im Altersheim leben. Meerjungfraumann zeigt Symptome von Demenz, der jüngere Blaubarschbube ist pessimistisch und schlecht gelaunt. In ihrer geheimen Basis befinden sich eine Waffensammlung und ein unsichtbares Gefährt. Ihre größten und gefährlichsten Fans sind SpongeBob und Patrick. ; Atomflunder : ist einer der Erzfeinde von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube, der mittlerweile im Ruhestand ist. Reizt man ihn, kann er jedoch immer noch seinen brennenden Atom-Atem einsetzen. ; Drecksackblase : ist einer der Erzfeinde von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. Seine Stärke resultiert aus seiner enormen Oberflächenspannung. Allerdings kann er mit einem spitzen Gegenstand zum Platzen gebracht werden. ; Mantarochen : ist ein weiterer Erzfeind von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. Er ist der gefährlichste aller Bösewichte und arbeitet gelegentlich mit der Drecksackblase zusammen. ; Der alte Jenkins : ist ein stadtbekannter Greis, der trotz seines Alters noch immer mit dem Auto fährt und in der Krossen Krabbe zu essen pflegt. ; Don : ein schwarzer Schwertwal, ist ein Bodybuilder und neben dem Hummer Larry und Sandy, mit denen er oft Gewichte stemmt, das stärkste Lebewesen in Bikini Bottom. ; Larry, der Hummer : ist ein muskulöser, selbstverliebter Hummer, der in der Goo-Lagune als Rettungsschwimmer arbeitet. Er ist mit Sandy und Don befreundet. Seine Hobbys sind Gewichtheben und Volleyball. ; Der fliegende Holländer : ist der grün leuchtende Geist eines Piraten, der auf seinem Geisterschiff über die Meere segelt und Leute erschreckt. Er ist etwas aufbrausend, aber kann in bestimmten Situationen auch kooperativ und kompromissbereit sein. Die Figur ist eine Parodie auf die Sage des Fliegenden Holländers. ; Mrs. Betsy Krabs : ist die Mutter von Mr. Krabs. Sie verwöhnt gerne ihren Sohn und will es nicht so richtig wahr haben, dass er bereits erwachsen ist. ; Oma Schwammkopf und Opa Schwammkopf : sind SpongeBobs Großeltern. SpongeBob besucht seine Oma regelmäßig. Opa Schwammkopf taucht nicht in der Serie auf, aber SpongeBob zitiert in Gedanken hin und wieder seine Lebensweisheiten. ; Mutter Schwammkopf und Vater Schwammkopf : sind SpongeBobs Eltern. Sie wohnen außerhalb von Bikini Bottom und treten daher nur sehr selten auf. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn besitzen weder Mutter noch Vater Schwammkopf eine viereckige Form. ; Siegbert Schnösel : ist ein Bekannter von Thaddäus Tentakel, den er seit der Highschool kennt, und wie dieser ein Tintenfisch. Siegbert ist Millionär und hat alles erreicht, wovon Thaddäus je geträumt hat. Taucht Siegbert auf, versucht Thaddäus stets, ihn zu beeindrucken. Siegbert besitzt sogar seinen eigenen Fanclub. ; König Neptun : ist der oberste Herrscher der Unterwasserwelt. Der Name ist angelehnt an den römischen Wassergott Neptun und wird u. a. von SpongeBob oft in Phrasen wie zum Beispiel „Ach, du heiliger Neptun!“ verwendet. ; Kabel Jau : ist ein Kabeljau und einer der bekanntesten Nachrichtensprecher von Bikini Bottom, dem entsprechend ist er oft im Fernsehen präsent. Synchronisation Synchronfirma * Deutsche Synchron Filmgesellschaft mbH, Berlin Deutsche Dialogbücher * Mike Betz Dialogregie * Matthias Müntefering Staffeln → Hauptartikel: SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie)/Episodenliste SpongeBob Schwammkopf beinhaltet 204 Episoden in 9 Staffeln. Trivia *Die Episode Der Fluch des Banns ist die einzige der sechs Episoden, die nicht beim „Legenden aus Bikini Bottom“-Special am 28. und 29. Januar 2011 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. Dementsprechend lief sie in Deutschland auch früher als in den USA. *Die Episode Quallenfischendes Seifenblasenbläserpack wurde auf Nickelodeon Österreich bereits am 22.04.2011 gezeigt, während man zeitgleich bei Nickelodeon Deutschland die Episode Sonnengebleicht zu sehen bekam. Filme/Specials Bekannte Orte * Bikini Bottom (englisch: bottom = Bikiniunterteil bzw. Meeresgrund) ist die Ortschaft auf dem Meeresboden, in der die Figuren der Serie ihr Leben führen. Die Stadt besteht aus mehreren Stadtteilen und Gebieten. Anstelle von Autos fährt man in Bikini Bottom Boote mit Rädern, so genannte „Bootmobile“. Zudem sind Busse und Taxis unterwegs. Die Bewohner Bikini Bottoms sind zum größten Teil anthropomorphe Fische. Zudem bestehen die Wohngebäude aus Abfall, welcher an der Meeresoberfläche von den Menschen ins Meer geworfen wird, was eine Parodie auf Meeres-Verschmutzung darstellt. Die Wolken werden als Blumen dargestellt. * Der einzige Strand in Bikini Bottom ist die Goo Lagune (Goo Lagoon). „Goo“ ist Englisch für „klebrigen Schleim“. Es ist einer von SpongeBobs und Patricks Lieblingsorten, an dem sie gern faulenzen. Larry der Hummer arbeitet dort als Bademeister. * In den Quallenfeldern (Jellyfish Fields) gehen SpongeBob und Patrick ihrem Hobby, dem Quallenfischen, nach. Sie sind 50 Meilen von Bikini Bottom entfernt und beherbergen 4 Millionen Quallen. * Bikini Atoll: Die kleine Insel direkt über der Stadt Bikini Bottom, die zum Beispiel beim Wechsel von Tageszeiten gezeigt wird. * Rock Bottom ist das schlichte Gegenteil von Bikini Bottom, welches nur über eine Straße mit einer 90 Grad-Steigung zu erreichen ist. Da diese Stadt sich an einem tieferen Punkt als Bikini Bottom befindet, ist die Umgebung zu jeder Tageszeit stockdunkel und die Bewohner sehen auch, angepasst an ihre Umgebung, wie Monster aus. Rezeption Rezension Laut Robert Keser, Autor im Bright Lights Film Journal, könne SpongeBob als Candide des 21. Jahrhunderts bezeichnet werdenhttp://www.brightlightsfilm.com/49/sponge.htm, der einerseits alle Lebenslagen mit großem Optimismus meistert und eine Lebenslust hat, die teilweise schon manische Züge annimmt, aber andererseits auch in eine kindliche Hilflosigkeit verfällt. Dabei verheimlicht er seine Emotionen nicht, sondern zeigt sie stets offen. Nicht selten spiegeln diese in einer sehr einfachen Darstellungsweise typische Probleme unserer Gesellschaft wider. SpongeBob unterstützt seine Ansichten oft durch markante Sprüche und setzt seine Haltung nicht zuletzt damit durch. In der Episode „Harte Schale, weicher Kern“ wird er zunächst dadurch bloßgestellt, dass er Seifenblasen und Quallenfischen mag, bis sich am Ende herausstellt, dass auch die anderen Figuren Geheimnisse haben, die nicht zu ihrer gelebten „Männlichkeit“ passen. Homosexualität Amerikanische Medien berichteten im Januar 2005 darüber, dass konservative christliche Gruppen in den USA behaupteten, SpongeBob sei homosexuell. Der Hintergrund davon war, dass Dr. James C. Dobson, Gründer der christlichen Organisation „Focus on the Family“, öffentlich ein Musikvideo angriff, das für Toleranz gegenüber Minderheiten, Menschen anderer Hautfarbe und sexueller Orientierung warb. Bei dem Video handelte es sich um eine Neuauflage des Hits „We Are Family“ von 1979, in dem neben SpongeBob verschiedene Figuren aus dem Kinderfernsehen auftreten. Das Video stammte von einer gemeinnützigen Organisation, die Nile Rodgers, der Autor des Liedes, nach den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001 ins Leben rief. Dobson nutzte bei seiner Attacke den Bekanntheitsgrad von SpongeBob aus, um die politischen Ziele seiner Organisation bei Familien mit Kindern bekannt zu machen. Zu diesen Zielen gehört auch die Einschränkung der Rechte von Homosexuellen. In der amerikanischen Schwulenkultur gilt SpongeBob wie auch z. B. „Tinky-Winky“ von den Teletubbies schon seit längerem als schwule Figur. Sein heiterer Optimismus, seine emotionale Persönlichkeit und seine Vorliebe für bunte Inneneinrichtung passen zur „Camp“-Kultur, die in den USA als Lebensstil von großstädtischen Intellektuellen und Schwulen gilt. Stephen Hillenburg, Erfinder von SpongeBob, lehnt solche Spekulationen jedoch ab. Für ihn sind SpongeBob und die anderen Figuren zwar „etwas seltsam“, aber „asexuell“. Weitere Produkte *SpongeBob dient auch als Grundlage für weitere Produkte. Populär sind unter anderem Figuren und Computerspiele. *Vom 27. bis zum 29. August 2010 startete das erste SpongeBob Camp in Deutschland. Die 150 Plätze konnten auf der SpongeBob Sommertour erspielt werden.http://www.jugendtours.de/SpongeBobCamp/ *Etliche SpongeBob Schwammkopf's DVDs findet man hier. Auszeichnungen Die Serie hat folgende Preise gewonnen: * Annie Awards * Best Animated Television Production (2005) * Best Writing in an Animated Television Production (2006) * Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards :* Best Cartoon (2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015) * Golden Reel Award * Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2001, 2002, 2003) * Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2003, 2004) * Nominierung: Primetime-Emmy-Verleihung 2007#Zeichentricksendung (kürzer als eine Stunde)|Creative Arts Emmy Awards (2007)emmys.tv für die Folge Zwangsurlaub / Perücken-Panik Spiele * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Der Film * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Eiskalt entwischt * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Volle Kanne Vollgas * SpongeBob Squarepants - Legend of the Lost Spatula * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Film ab! * SpongeBob Schwammkopf und seine Freunde - durch Dick und Dünn * SpongeBob Schwammkopf und seine Freunde - Schlacht um die Vulkaninsel * Spongebob Schwammkopf und seine Freunde - Agriff der Spielzeugroboter * Spongebob Schwammkopf - Die Kreatur aus der Krossen Krabbe * Spongebob Schwammkopf - und der Magische stift * Spongebob Schwammkopf - Der gelbe Rächer Galerie © Viacom Atlantis HR.png|SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer SB Pest of The West HR.png|Die Pest von Wildwest SB 10th Wedding 01HR.png|Eiskalt entwischt SB 10th Wedding 02HR.png|Eiskalt entwischt SB Truth Square 01HR.png|Eiskalt entwischt Sb clash 01HR.png|Der 5000. Geburtstag SB GF 01HR.png|Geisterdeppen SB Legends 01HR.png|Der Fluch des Banns SB Vacation 01HR.png|Einmal Chaos und zurück Sb vs bigone HR.png|Die Welle zurück Sbls 01HR.png|Rettet die Quallenfelder Sbls 02HR.png|Rettet die Quallenfelder Sbsp-mystery-hr-spongebob-cast-307855293.png|Das große Zugabenteuer Whatever_SB_BPBoys_HR.png|WasBob WoKopf? – SpongeBob verzweifelt gesucht Where%2527s_Gary_2_HR.png|Haben Sie diese Schnecke gesehen? YouWish_HR.png|Geisterfahrer Spongebob 03 HR.png|Der fliegende Schwamm SpongeBob-and-Patrick HR.png Spongebob 18HR.png Spongebob06.png Spongebob05.png 3 SpongeBob SquarePants HR.png Spongebob-Schwammkopf-spongebob-squarepants-33903211-1280-1024.png 8edee68223 79684818 o2.png Image11.png SB ES Comp 016.png SB ES Comp 18.png Spongebob03.png Sbsp hbb 01HR.png 098d518289 78513892 o2.png Spongebob-Patrick-spongebob-squarepants-31281721-1280-1024.png Spongebob-Schwammkopf-spongebob-squarepants-33903239.png Spongebob-Schwammkopf-spongebob-squarepants-33903241-1280-1024.png Spongebob-Schwammkopf-spongebob-squarepants-33903246-1280-1024.png Spongebob-Schwammkopf01.png Spongebob02.png Spongebob04.png SpongeBob144211.png Weblinks * * nick.de: SpongeBob Schwammkopf * Episodenführer * SpongePedia: SpongeBob Schwammkopf-Wiki mit über 3.600 Artikeln Quellen en:SpongeBob SquarePants es:Bob Esponja id:SpongeBob SquarePants nl:SpongeBob SquarePants pl:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty pt-br:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada ru:Губка Боб Квадратные штаны Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Nicktoons